


Ten Years

by WishaDream



Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk kiss, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, High School, High School Crush, High School Reunion, Homophobia, Love, Love Confession, Miscommunication, Missed Opportunities, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-High School, School Reunion, Second Chance at Love, Second Chances, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love, rude and somewhat suggestive comments, taylor is too scared to spend time with karlie, trigger warning: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor returns to her alma mater for her ten year high school reunion. A lot of things have changed, while several things have stayed the same. Her high school bully is still a jerk and she's still in love with her high school crush. Could this be a second chance for unrequited love?
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The school gym was decorated similar to how it had looked prom night all those years ago.

Balloons and streamers filled the room in the school colors, aquamarine and silver. The school mascot Manny the Marlin was emblazoned on a banner one could see through the gym doors. The fish’s cartoonish smile was probably meant to give it a cute look but it still looked more psychotic than endearing to Taylor.

“Name?”

She looked back at the woman at the table situated outside the gym doors.

Rebecca Silver, one of the more popular girls in school was running the name tag table for the reunion. Next to the table they had chosen to include a display with everyone’s senior photo.

Taylor grimaced as she found her own photo. Her mother had made her get her hair done that morning and the hairstylist had been a little overzealous with the hairspray.

Everyone looked so young and bright eyed back then, so full of promise and hope for the future.

That all seemed to have changed as even Rebecca, who had always had an arrogant air about her, looked tired now. Like the paint on her perfect life was chipping and she was just managing to keep it together.

“Here you are,” Rebecca held out Taylor’s tag to her.

As she pinned the tag on she took a moment to look at the names still left on the table. Her best friend, Abigail’s name tag was still there and would stay. She had opted out of attending the ten year high school reunion.

_“It’s not like there is anyone there I want to see.”_

_“I’ll be there and you still like me. Besides, it could be fun.”_

_Abigail had snorted at the mere suggestion, “You only want to go so you can see your old crush again.”_

In the present, Rebecca smiled as she said, “It’s so good to see you, Taylor,” the woman looked like she actually meant it, but Taylor knew better. Rebecca had been that bitch in the teen dramas who found sadistic pleasure in putting down those she deemed beneath her.

Taylor could still picture her laughing as her boyfriend at the time slammed his trey of food into Taylor, completely ruining the outfit she’d picked out that day.

_“Guess you’ll know better than to wear that again,” Rebecca had stated with an evil chortle._

With her nametag on she followed the flow of the crowd as it headed into the gym.

Though Rebecca had been her enemy there were still several people at the school she’d been on good terms with. Students she’d spent time with in various classes and clubs. They gave her warm smiles as she passed, raising quick waves before returning to their conversations.

Among the sea of familiar and vaguely familiar faces she spotted the only black kid in their class, Anthony Smith. Now that she was older she wondered at how hard it must have been for him. He must have felt so alone in more ways than one. A few years back she’d heard through the grapevine that he had come out. She could see the rumors were true as he had a male companion with him who gave Anthony an affectionate smile before linking arms with him.

She did not know if she would be so brave to flaunt her sexuality in front of those who had once persecuted her for the slightest offenses.

Anthony was far more brave than her.

He spotted her then as he waved while calling her over.

“Taylor, you made it.”

He sounded excited.

They had spent time together in some clubs, but they weren’t close enough to have ever spent time together outside of school.

“Where’s your shadow?” inquired Anthony as he looked past her.

“Abigail did not want to spend any more time with these jerks.” Taylor hooked her thumb back at the group of popular kids who had already migrated together to reminisce on their glory days.

“And you weren’t able to convince her?” Anthony sounded surprised as he explained to his partner, “Taylor and her best friend were after school floaters. Taylor was always convincing Abigail to join her in the various clubs. One semester it was theatre crew, another semester it was basketball. There’s only one other person I can think of who was in as many clubs as Taylor.”

Anthony laughed to himself, “I never understood your purpose in jumping ship so much. Was it just that you couldn’t find the right fit?”

Taylor put on a smile, “Something like that.”

“Oh, how rude of me,” Anthony turned to his side as he introduced his companion, “Taylor this is my boyfriend, Frankie.”

Taylor smiled as she shook the man’s offered hand.

“I was just telling Frankie how I was the only black kid in our class. It was hard enough being the minority, but then the whole time I was hiding the fact I was gay. But you know what I’m talking about.”

Her heart clenched as Anthony motioned to her.

“The guys were always insinuating things about you and Abigail’s relationship.”

Her pulse evened out as she let out a strained chuckle, “Oh, right.”

Even after all these years her stomach still clenched at the memory of all the taunts and jeers from her classmates. Her and Abigail were only ever friends, but with how much time they spent together rumors started to spread about there being something more between them. For a time Taylor feared the rumors would tear their friendship apart. In the end it only made it stronger.

“Let’s see,” Anthony started to skim the room, “Who else is here worth talking to?”

Frankie slapped his boyfriend’s chest, “Don’t be rude,” he mouthed an apology to Taylor.

Anthony waved the scolding away, “Oh, I don’t mean it like that. Taylor and I are cool. I just want to see if there is anyone else here from our old friend group. Any more of our theatre crew.” Anthony laughed as if recalling something, “Remember how much fun we had in theatre tech?”

Taylor smiled. She had had a lot of fun building sets and working on costumes.

“Remember how we had that prank war going on at the time with the actors?” Anthony looked at Frankie as he explained, “It was completely one-sided. I don’t think they ever figured out it was us who kept putting glitter in their costume pockets.”

“It was supposed to help add some pizazz to an otherwise dull performance,” Taylor and Anthony both turned, smiling as they recognized Reggie Atwell, one of their theatre crew.

Taylor hugged the man as Anthony introduced him to Frankie.

They reminisced a bit more before Reggie said, “You know who would have made good theatre crew,” a pause as Anthony and Taylor considered for a moment, “Cory Ranger.”

Taylor winced at the name as Anthony’s brow furrowed, “How so?”

“That guy was always lurking in the wings during rehearsals, checking up on his girlfriend like some helicopter parent.”

Anthony looked at Frankie as he explained, “Cory was the typical high school jock. Star football player. Captain of the basketball team. Prom king. And of course he was dating the hottest girl in school.”

Anthony pointed off into the crowd, “He was hot stuff back then and from the way he’s acting now it looks like he still thinks he is.”

Taylor’s throat felt tight as she took a slow breath to calm her nerves.

Ten years had passed since she’d last seen the man. He had no power over her anymore.

But as soon as she turned around and saw him all those old feelings rushed back. He still wore that same cocky smile and walked with that same arrogant strut like he owned the place.

“I need to get a drink.”

She left Anthony and the others to head to the refreshments table. Melanie Schwartz was working the table. She gave Taylor a warm smile as she inquired how she had been doing.

“I’ve been well.”

Melanie and Taylor had been in band together. They talked about that for a few minutes till Melanie started talking about things in the after school club.

“I wasn’t in that.”

Melanie looked confused, “You weren’t?”

She shook her head, “I was going to join Senior year, but my brother joined a soccer club across town and I didn’t have time to drive him to practice and get back in time for the club.”

“Oh, that’s right. I remember thinking it was a shame you weren’t there. We had a lot of college padders that year. People like Karlie Kloss.”

A guy who had been standing nearby turned around at the name, “Where is she?”

Melanie frowned, “She’s not here, Brian. I was just telling Taylor that she joined our music club so she could pad her college resume.”

Brian frowned, “I don’t know about that.”

“Don’t defend her. The only thing she ever did in the club was practice the same song on the piano over and over again.”

“What song?” inquired Brian.

“Like I could remember after all these years. Who even would remember those kinds of details?”

If Abigail were there she would have pointed out that Taylor did. She would say that even after all these years Taylor was still not over her high school crush, a sentiment Taylor would completely disagree with.

“You know, I think I remember asking her about that,” said Brian, “She said she wanted to learn the song so she could play it as a reply to someone’s message.”

Melanie rolled her eyes, “I really don’t see why all the guys in our school were obsessed with her.”

“Hey, I only recall because I thought it was weird and I never found out what she meant. I’m pretty sure it was the same song she played for the talent show that year. Did she ever tell you, Taylor?”

The question threw her off as she took a moment to do a double take, “Uh, no. Why would she?”

“Weren’t you two friends?”

“Uh, no.”

“But you were in so many clubs together.”

“Not really.”

“And I remember her asking about you when the music club first started. She even seemed disappointed when the teacher told her you had opted not to do the club that year.”

Taylor shook her head, “That couldn’t have been the case. We weren’t that close.”

Melanie nodded as she gave the man an incredulous look, “Yeah. You are completely wrong. Why would Karlie Kloss have cared about Taylor? No offense. But they ran in very different social circles. And don’t forget the fact that Karlie’s boyfriend was the worst to Taylor.”

Brian’s mouth opened as he let out an “Oh” as if just remembering, “That’s right. Sorry, Taylor. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

She told him it was no problem before giving an excuse as she headed away from the table. 

  
  


“I don’t see her,” Anthony sounded a little disappointed as he lowered from having been standing on his tip toes, “I won’t be surprised if she doesn’t show up. Not with all the rumors that kicked up after graduation.”

Taylor kept her expression impassive as Anthony told Frankie, “With Cory being hot stuff around the school he of course had to court the hottest girl in school. And that girl was Karlie Kloss.”

Anthony said the name like it should be accompanied by harp music.

“She was the epitome of high school perfection. Beauty, grace, and brains. Her only fault being that she dated someone like Cory,” his lip curled at the memory, “She was actually super nice. One time she helped me pick up my books in the hall after the jocks had knocked them out of my hands. I even heard her scolding them later. She was our school’s angel.”

He frowned as he popped his hip to the side as he set his hand on it, “Of course that just means that when she disappeared after graduation all her secret enemies started spreading rumors about her. Some speculate she’s off living in a trailer somewhere married to a meth dealer, fat and raising six screaming children. But I know that’s just jealous wishes. I bet wherever she is she’s thriving and living out a real life version of ‘I don’t know how she does it.’”

Taylor motioned behind them as she signaled she was going to go exploring as they continued their gossip.

Out of the gym she took a left as she walked along a line of lockers. She paused at the one her and Abigail had shared senior year.

Abigail had filled the locker with various organizing inserts which Taylor hadn’t always been the best at using.

_“This experience is probably good,” she recalled Abigail saying, “gives us a small insight into how things will be when we are roommates in college.”_

While the shelves of the locker had been organized the inside door was a mess with various photos and decorations they had taped on it. Abigail had taped up her various celebrity crushes of the time: Chad Michael Murray, Adam Brody, and several other teen heartthrobs that Taylor thought all looked like the same person.

While her friend focused on cute guys, Taylor added her own tastes in the form of lines from songs that fit her mood at the time.

_“What’s with all the guys? You keep track of your hairstyle goals, lesbians?”_

The voice in the memory was as fresh in her mind as if it had just spoken.

And with that memory she recalled the day she had arrived at school to find a pin-up image of a naked woman stuck to her locker with Abigail’s face taped over the woman’s head. A speech bubble had been hung with it with the words, “isn’t this what you prefer?”

Taylor’s face had been hot as she’d ripped up the image before crumpling it into a ball as she threw into the trash.

“You not going to keep that to rub one out later?” Cory and his jock friends laughed as she felt her eyes sting with angry tears.

  
  


Taylor turned away from the locker and the memories housed within.

Up ahead the light from the trophy case outlined a figure standing in front of it. She started to turn back when the figure turned.

As her heart stuttered in her chest she realized Abigail had been right about Taylor.

She wasn’t over her crush.

In a moment ten years was erased and she was seventeen again, staring at the prettiest girl in school and wishing that she would notice her.

Karlie did as a warm smile came across her face as she softly said Taylor’s name in greeting.

Ten years. Ten years had passed and yet it only took hearing Karlie say her name and she was back.

Back to sitting at lunch with Abigail, laughing at some joke she’d made before choking on her food when Karlie walked past. Past Taylor to Cory and his gang of friends who carried on loudly.

Back to English class, standing at the front of the room as she read the poem she’d written for the assignment. The nerves were as fresh now as they were then.

At the time it felt like her heart would explode out of her chest, blasting across the room, past Cory and his friends who were sneering as they made snide comments about her poem, where it would land on Karlie’s desk. But she wouldn’t notice, her eyes fixed on her own poem, pink lips moving as she silently rehearsed her words.

Taylor had thought she was over it. That she was past these juvenile feelings. But as she watched the woman, standing in the glow of the trophy case, the light making her hair look like it was glowing, she realized things were far from over.

She was the same mess from all those years ago, and that mess was frozen to the spot as Karlie was the one to make the move away from the trophy case as she closed the space between them.

“Taylor, it’s so good to see you.”

Before she could react, Karlie wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. The embrace lingered long enough for Taylor to breathe in Karlie’s scent, jasmine with a hint of spice.

Just as she started to lift her arms the hug was over.

She shoved her hands into her pockets, trying not to look disappointed as she choked out the words, “You made it.”

She pressed her lips together to hide her grimace. It seemed she was still unable to string together two words without sounding like a stammering pubescent boy.

Karlie nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was styled shorter than it had been in high school. Then she had worn it long, letting it hang around her face like a shimmering curtain of gold. Now it was cut in a perky bob that framed her face cutely.

Speaking of cute, her smile was adorable, as the edge of her mouth lifted up higher on one side as she said, ‘You sound surprised.”

Taylor felt a lump in her throat which she had to swallow before answering, “I just—Abigail didn’t make it so I wasn’t sure who all was going to be here.”

She tried a laugh but it came out forced and awkward.

Why couldn’t she act normal around Karlie?

She had thought after all these years she would be able to talk to Karlie without clamming up. Words were her life, but Karlie still managed to short circuit her brain so that she couldn’t even recall the name of the sour fruit. The yellow one.

She had let herself think that now that she was actually comfortable with herself she’d have some power over the situation. But Karlie wielded the same power she’d all those years ago. The same power Cory exerted over CEO’s of fortune five hundred companies as he turned them back into cowering nerds when he entered a room.

But Karlie didn’t use her powers for evil, never had, as she nervously went, “Hey um, I’m not ready yet to see everyone else. Would you mind joining me in walking down memory lane?”

Taylor couldn’t recall a time in school when she’d seen Karlie nervous. She thought it would make her more nervous, seeing the way Karlie’s smile faltered as she nervously ran her hands against the sides of her pants, instead it calmed Taylor as she gave the woman a warm smile.

As the two started down the hall she realized this never would have happened ten years ago. If Karlie had even tried to ask her, Taylor would have stammered out some excuse before running away.

Taylor had always known that Karlie was out of her league. That they didn’t belong in the same circles. The best she could do was watch the girl from a distance, enjoying the light that came off her like one enjoyed the light of the sun. Never up close and never for too long.

They headed down the hall, past various posters displaying upcoming events for the current school year. Karlie paused every now and then to comment on the posters, “Remember when we had that international food day at the school? How many kids got food poisoning?”

Taylor didn’t recall the number. As Abigail would have said if she was there, the number didn’t include Karlie so it wasn’t recorded in Taylor’s long term memory.

What Taylor did recall was how the boys had sung Cake by DNCE at Karlie as she’d walked the halls.

_Talk to me baby,_

_I’m going blind from this sweet-sweet craving_

_Let’s lose our minds and go f*cking crazy_

_I keep hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean_

Of course they’d only done it when Cory wasn’t around. If he’d heard them he would have started doling out threats like parking tickets. And he always made you pay the fine.

But the threat didn’t keep them silent for long, as they eventually started to singing the song at her during lunch.

_Goddamn_

_See you licking frosting from your own hands_

_Want another taste, I’m begging you_

_I’m tired of all this candy on the dry land._

At one point they pulled out a bag of candy which they proceeded to pour over her head.

After that incident the boys had been reported and called into the principal’s office. They didn’t get into trouble, claiming it was done in fun. For a time they were miffed with Karlie for reporting them and for not having a “sense of humor.” Eventfully they got over it and returned to objectifying her like a food item. 

  
  


“Hey, this was Mr. Sparrow’s room.”

Karlie’s voice brought her back to the present as she watched her peek through the window into the room. Turning back, she motioned for Taylor to join her.

Her pulse spiked as she felt the heat coming off Karlie’s body as she stepped to her side. The glass was still foggy from Karlie’s breath as she looked through.

The room was exactly the same. Jars of dead animals lined the walls as tables sat in the center, Bunsen burners sitting atop them along with dissection trays.

“Weren’t we lab partners in this class?”

Taylor acted like she didn’t recall, but she did.

It had been for a month. One terribly perfect month where each day she’d fear she’d set herself on fire, or slice her hand open from being distracted staring at Karlie.

“You were hilarious in that class,” stated Karlie, her smile warm like she was savoring a sweet memory, “You were usually so quiet, but for that month you made up all these funny puns that had be rolling. You were so clever with words, still are. I don’t know how you do it.”

Karlie’s memory of the time was completely different than Taylors. She recalled being a nervous mess that just babbled, saying whatever ridiculous thing popped into her mind as she basically word vomited the whole month. It amazed her to hear now that Karlie enjoyed that time. Each day she had felt more miserable, wishing to curl up into a ball and die as she begged her lips to stop moving. To stop talking.

But Karlie had actually found her charming?

No, not charming.

Amusing.

Like a pet monkey.

“And then the teacher switched partners,” Karlie actually sounded disappointed as she said, “I could have sworn it was going to be for the rest of the year, but then he announced after only a month we were switching. Brian Foster was nowhere near as good a lab partner as you.”

Taylor had to look away as Karlie fixed her with one of her patented sunbeam smiles.

Every interaction she’d had with Karlie back then had been like Karlie’s smile: too much for her too handle. Painful. Painfully awkward as she felt like she couldn’t do anything right. She always felt like such a fool.

But from the way Karlie spoke about her memory, those awful moments for Taylor had actually been pleasant for Karlie. But of course that would be the case. Karlie wasn’t the one overthinking everything she said and did. If Taylor hadn’t been so busy worrying about annoying Karlie she might have noticed the girl actually liked her.

But it was best not to dwell on what could have been.

When the blast of light from Karlie’s smile had faded she looked back as Karlie frowned thoughtfully, “I wonder why we didn’t hang out after that.”

It was because they were in different social circles.

Even if they had “hung out” at school they wouldn’t have been the kind of friends that spent time together outside of school.

“Remember how Janice Mitchell got her eyebrows singed because Toby Flenders was messing around with the Bunsen burner.”

Another light chuckle from Karlie, “Mr. Sparrows was so mad I thought he was going to flip the table on Toby. He was pretty beefy for a science teacher.”

“I know. The first time I saw him I thought he was a history teacher. Like, how was he not a coach for one of the teams?”

They continued on as Taylor considered how little Karlie had changed. The others had gained weight, lost hair, gained hair, but Karlie was as perfect now as she had been then. Same smile. Same smell.

Had she changed at all? Or would Taylor find she was completely the same? Like the episode of Friends where Monica dated her high school crush, finding out at the end that he hadn’t moved on from that time at all.

She wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the case for Cory. Thinking of him near the science room reminded her of the time he’d shoved a fetal pig into her locker. She hadn’t seen him do it, but he was there when she opened the locker as the slimy pink thing tumbled to the ground.

_“Oh no, you dropped your aborted baby, Swift.”_

  
  


Karlie paused at the doors to the theatre room.

“Some of my fondest memories happened here.”

Pushing the double doors open, the two headed inside. Karlie’s eyes lifted to the rafters as they walked to the center of the room.

“Did you ever get to go up there,” she pointed to the cross walk in the rafters.

Taylor’s head spun just looking at the aerial walkway, “Uh, no.”

Karlie’s smile was soft as they headed backstage, “You know, I only auditioned for theatre because of you.”

Taylor’s pulse spiked, her heartbeat pounding in her throat, preventing her from replying as she ended up staring.

Karlie’s eyes drifted to hers for a moment before dropping to the ground. Her expression looked shy, but Taylor knew that couldn’t be the case.

“I saw those theatre fliers taped up in your locker. I was sure you were going to try out, but then I saw you were in the crew. If I hadn’t gotten the part of the lead I would have quit the play and joined you in crew.” She reached up, nervously brushing at her hair as she added, “Not that I would have been able to get up the courage to talk to you. You were so cool. By the time I found a shred of courage it was second semester and you hadn’t signed up for crew again.”

Taylor didn’t know what to say so she just looked off to the side like the past meant nothing to her.

Karlie didn’t notice how “cool” Taylor was being about it as she picked up a hammer, looking it over before setting it down, “You always looked so carefree with your crewmates, laughing and cracking jokes with them. One time I saw you act out a scene as a joke, but you were really good.” She turned, “Why didn’t you come back?”

It had been hard enough to see Karlie playing someone else’s wife, but it made it worse to always see Cory waiting in the wings to lop his arm over her possessively once a scene was over.

He was there every day, glaring daggers at anyone who lingered too long next to “his girl.”

That dark presence, the possessive shadow, had often lurked near Taylor, boring holes into her with his glares.

_“Do you think he’s the type to pick on the girl he likes?” Abigail inquired one day as Cory glared especially hard at Taylor’s head like he was trying to make it explode._

_“I sure hope not. I would never be interested in someone like him.”_

_“Of course you’re not interested in someone like me, lesbo.”_

_Cory was very good at lurking and neither had noticed him till he spoke._

_He sounded disgusted as he gave her a once over with his eyes, “Not that I’d even be interested in you either.”_

She really didn’t know what problem the guy had with her. She didn’t have any suspicions for the reasons behind his hatred until junior year.

Until then she watched Cory stare anyone down who got near his girlfriend. And she notice the hickies on Karlie’s neck, flags marking the boy’s territory. 

  
  


Karlie was staring at her as she realized she hadn’t answered her question, “‘I got busy with other things.”

Karlie laughed lightly, “You were in a lot of clubs. Probably even more than me.”

They paused in the wings backstage as Karlie looked at a display where they’d pinned up fliers for the plays they’d done over the years. The flier for Karlie’s play had been plastered over long ago. But Taylor didn’t need it to recall watching her performance.

She had looked breathtaking, delivering her lines with such passion she’d made the audience cry. And at the end, when she’d been alone on the stage, the lights shining down from above, she’d glowed like a goddess.

They left the theatre as they continued the tour, pausing occasionally as Karlie’s memory triggered at random moments.

A band sign-up sheet caught her eye as she said, “I signed up for this. I remember hearing you talking about it and it sparked my interest. But when I arrived you weren’t there.”

Her eyes only met Taylor’s for a quick moment before returning to the page.

“It wasn’t a complete waste. I learned a song for the talent show that year.”

Eventually she just stopped at a blank wall, her jaw flexing as she stared at a space on it. Lightly her fingers brushed against the space as she said, “It looks like they plastered over the hole Cory left when he punched his fist through the drywall.”

Taylor recalled hearing about the incident. Rumors had circulated about the reason the boy had lost his temper. Rumors ranging from “You’re not the father” to “I’ve met someone else.”

Others were sure it was just frustration at having been benched for bad grades. Still others were sure it was about Karlie having found out he’d been cheating on her.

Taylor played it cool as she admitted, “I heard about it, but I never heard the reason.”

Karlie’s eyes were fixed on the spot that had once been indented, the hole remaining as a reminder of the incident for the rest of senior year, “I told him I liked someone else. That even if they didn’t return my feelings I couldn’t be with him anymore. We broke up after that.”

Taylor looked away, feeling as if she had heard something she wasn’t supposed to. Like her eyes had fallen onto a page in Karlie’s diary and she’d read some intimate detail.

When she looked back Karlie was taking a breath that shuddered in her chest. Her eyes shifted off down the hall, her expression tight as she looked to be stealing herself for a fight, “I guess it’s time.”

Taylor wasn’t sure what she meant till they reached the gym doors.

Karlie paused as she gazed through the doors, her eyes taking in the gym and all its decorations.

Was she remembering back to prom night? The day some theorized Karlie had been impregnated with Cory’s child.

But Karlie didn’t look to be thinking about that night as she turned back with a soft smile, “Do you remember when we were on the basketball team?”

“I wasn’t really on the team. I was the water girl.”

“But you tried out.”

Taylor frowned at the memory.

Basketball tryouts had been another thing she’d managed to drag Abigail to.

_“I really don’t know what we’re doing here. Neither of us are athletic. I don’t even like watching sports anime, so why are we doing this?”_

They hadn’t made the team, but the coach had liked Taylor’s spirit and let her and Abigail be the team’s managers, a glorified name for water girl.

“I guess you got too busy again to come back the next year. You were always too busy for me.”

Karlie let out a long sigh that sounded strangely sad. Before she could ask her about it Karlie stepped into the gym.

The room seemed like it had been holding its breath the entire time, waiting for Karlie’s presence, as the buzzing of conversations immediately ceased as everyone turned to watch her enter.

Cory looked the most like someone who had been waiting as he sauntered over to her side.

‘Hey, baby. You still look hot.”

Karlie frowned as he leaned in for a kiss; she pushed her hand against his chest to keep his lips from meeting her cheek. “Aren’t you married?”

“Divorced,” he said it like it was her honor.

“Still no.”

Cory frowned as he watched her walk away. Under his breath Taylor thought she heard him grumble, “bitch,” before his friends joined him. They glared after Karlie as they reminded him he was too good for her.

“Dude, you dodged a bullet with her.”

Before she could get away she noticed Cory look at her, murder in his eyes. It was a look she was used to receiving from him but still sent chills up her spine.

Jocks usually picked on weaker males, while popular girls tormented the outcast females. But for whatever reason, Taylor had found herself on the jock’s radar.

She left him to mope as she rejoined Anthony and the group he had cobbled together from their old club groups.

“Just in time,” stated Anthony as he gave her a bright smile, “We were just talking about the school talent show. Gary here insists that you played Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, but Susan here says that it was Karlie.

“I agree with Gary. I recall it was around the same time that they’d had that episode of Glee with the love confession and some kids insisted they’d seen you staring at Cory while you’d played it.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” stated Susan, “Cory was horrible to Taylor. There is no way she’d sing him a love song.”

“That’s not what’s in debate,” stated Anthony with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Anthony was right. Taylor had performed the song at the talent show. But she hadn’t been looking at Cory, but the seat next to him.

While she could never speak the words to convey her feelings for Karlie, songs gave her the ability to convey her emotions in a way that didn’t make her throat clench with fear.

Anthony chuckled as another memory came to his mind, “I made a joke afterwards about how Taylor was more likely to sing the song to Karlie rather than Cory.”

Taylor’s heart stopped beating as she choked out, “You didn’t.”

He laughed like it was nothing, “Yeah. I was mortified when I realized Karlie was standing right behind me. But she seemed chill about it and asked if I was serious. If I’d heard something. But I told her it was just a joke,” another laugh, like it was all a joke to him. Taylor wanted to throttle him, “She made me swear not to repeat the joke. I guess she was afraid Cory might go after you. Which he totally would. That guy is a psycho.”

“Maybe all that did happen,” stated Susan, “But I clearly remember Karlie playing the song our senior year.”

Anthony frowned, “Senior year? No, I for sure know that Taylor played it our junior year.”

“Then both of them must have done it. Taylor junior year, Karlie senior.”

Anthony clicked his tongue, “Wow, that’s unoriginal. I wonder if she realized she was playing the exact same song as Taylor.”

“Who knows? But I recall everyone gushed about how amazing she did.”

“Did she even sing it?”

Susan shook her head as Anthony let out a derisive snort, “She only played the accompaniment.”

“Just goes to show people expect less from you when you are pretty and popular.”

While the group started discussing that subject, Taylor’s mind strayed back to the junior year talent show.

That had been the day she’d come to a realization about the reason Cory hated her so much.

Fear.

An unfounded fear, but one that gripped his heart regardless, making him lash out at Taylor in the only way he knew how: more fear.

_That night, after she’d stepped off the stage, he’d confronted her. She could still feel his hand as it had gripped her wrist tightly, pulling her down to a deserted hall where he’ slammed her against the wall._

_“That song had better have been for your red headed lover.”_

_He’d looked so large, threatening, like he could crush her in his hands and not break a sweat. He pressed in closer then, his presence scaring away all the air from her lungs._

_“You best not have intended those words for anyone else.”_

_He lifted his fist then to emphasize the unspoken threat._

_Abigail found her later in the bathroom crying. She had rubbed her back and suggested, “Let’s get out of here.”_

It had been a strange encounter, even stranger the thought that it had born in her mind. He had seemed threatened, the words left unspoken saying that he feared she was trying to steal his girl.

But nothing had changed after the talent show. Karlie had stayed with him and Taylor’s love confession had gone unheard. Not that she’d expected Karlie to recognize it as that. But Cory had. He’d picked up on her feelings and for some strange reason found her presence threatening.

Even now she wasn’t sure what he’d been so afraid of. It wasn’t like she stood a chance.

Karlie had never been interested in her and never would be. 

  
  


“Oh, look at that,” Taylor turned with the rest of the group as Anthony pointed behind them.

An argument was going on among a group of their former classmates. As she watched she realized the two involved were Karlie and Cory.

The man looked as angry as he always had in high school, while Karlie looked as cold as steel.

“I bet they are arguing about custody,” stated Brian, “I hear he’s been trying to force his opinions on her about the way she’s raising their kid.”

Karlie broke away from the guy as he stalked after her for a moment before making a motion like “Forget you” as he turned away.

As she moved away from him Taylor imagined that she was coming towards her. Her heart stuttered as she realized that Karlie was in fact making a beeline for her.

Karlie’s chest was lifted as she looked to be holding in her emotions as her words came out breathless as she asked, “You want to check out the football field?”

Taylor’s eyes shifted to her friends as if she could find the answer with them.

Anthony noticed as he waved them away, “Go. Be free.”

Without waiting for Taylor’s own verbal response, Karlie linked arms with her as they walked away from the group.

Taylor blinked and found herself outside as they made their way across the school parking lot towards the football field.

It was one of those football fields that had a track circling it with large stands built up on either side.

Seeing the track Taylor was reminded that Karlie had been on the track team.

She had considered trying out for the track team, but after the whole basketball ordeal Abigail was not keen on carting water around for another sports team.

_“Please, just drop it. You don’t have to join every club Karlie is in. I mean, why can’t the girl join model UN, or a book club? Why does everything she join have to involve vigorous physical activity? I still have blisters from set design.”_

Remembering the lengths she’d gone to in order to put herself in Karlie’s radius reminded Taylor just how good a friend Abigail had been.

She felt like calling her to let her know how much she appreciated her, but before she could Karlie stopped walking. Unlinking their arms she reached into her jacket as she pulled out a flask.

“I stole this from Jason Sanders.”

Taylor’s eyes widened as she watched the silver glisten in the moonlight, “We can’t drink.”

Karlie rolled her eyes with a good natured smile, “Relax, Taylor, we aren’t actually in high school anymore.”

Of course she was right. It only felt like they were still in high school with how sweaty Taylor’s palms felt.

She rubbed them on her jeans before joining Karlie on the bleachers.

Karle tilted her head back, taking a long swig, before holding out the flask for Taylor.

As Taylor took it Karlie turned her gaze to the field, a distant look coming to her eyes as she asked, “Were you there the night I was crowned home coming queen?”

Of course she had been there. Karlie had been there. And she had looked beautiful.

“I don’t recall,” she took a swig to drown the lies.

Taylor could still remember the sound of the marching band as they stepped onto the field, playing the school’s song as the principal announced the names of the homecoming court.

A stage had been set up in the center of the field. From the sidelines a red carpet had been stretched out to this platform as the court walked across it to gather on the stage. Then with a dramatic trumpet blast the king and queen had been presented as a group of football players carried them into view on a dais.

Cory stood atop it, looking like a victorious army general as he posed dramatically. Beside him Karlie was more subdued, smiling like a queen on tour as she waved graciously at the crowd.

She had chosen to wear the school colors, a teal dress with a diamond necklace around her neck for the silver accent.

Taylor had never liked the school colors until that day.

The football players marched the dais to the stage where Cory leapt off, raising his arms above his head in triumph as the crowd fed into his ego with their loud cheers. He was completely focused on the crowd he did not notice Karlie was having trouble moving from the dais to the stage.

If it had been Taylor, she would not have noticed the crowd as her attention would have been completely focused on Karlie. It would have been her first priority to make sure Karlie was safe beside her.

It wasn’t till someone else tried to help her, that Cory finally took note of his queen. He knocked the other guy’s hand away as he pulled Karlie up, jerking her in a way that caused her to stumble as she hit against his chest.

After that they received their crowns as Cory let out a roar. The crowd joined him, drowning out all other sounds.

Beside him, Karlie stood tall and serene, looking like a rose in the middle of a storm.

“Rose in a storm.”

Taylor startled as Karlie spoke the words.

“Wasn’t that the name of one of your songs?” she shifted her gaze to Taylor, “It’s such a sad, but beautiful song. But you’ve always been so talented. I remember you playing at our school talent show and thinking that you were amazing. After I wanted to tell you how much I’d enjoyed it, but you’d disappeared like you always tended to do,” her smile was playful but did not reach her eyes which appeared sad in the moonlight.

“You inspired me to try out the next year, but again you didn’t sign up. I don’t think you ever did things more than once,” a light chuckle that sounded bitter as she brushed her hair back, “After my performance I looked for you, wanting to hear your opinion on the song I’d chosen, but I had morning sickness and by the time I got out of the bathroom you were gone.”

This time Taylor was sure the girl looked sad as she softly inquired, “Why did you never stick around?”

Taylor looked away unable to meet her gaze. Even if she’d known Karlie was waiting to praise her she wasn’t sure if she would have stayed.

Her heart wouldn’t have been able to take it.

There was a scratching sound as she looked back to find Karlie picking at some gum on the metal bleacher, “I don’t know if you noticed then but I’d played the same song you had the previous year. Someone had said something about you trying to give me a message and I was trying to reply. I guess you didn’t notice.”

Her voice sounded bitter, confused, as her fingers clenched into a fist.

Taylor understood the feeling.

Everything Karlie had done back then had confused her. Had made her imagine things that she knew could never come true.

In the end her crush always crushed her.

That was probably why they were called crushes. They crushed your change to ever have a normal life. A normal relationship with another person as you spent all your time focusing on the excruciating anxiety you felt in their presence.

And when you were away from them you would over analyzed every action, every word, wondering what you could have done differently to make them notice your feelings. To return your crush so it would not remain unrequited.

But things never changed and they never noticed. They would never know the pain you were going through. Talking with you wasn’t an ordeal for them, it didn’t make their insides quiver like jelly. It didn’t leave them sitting up at night regretting everything they’d done.

Instead they could just enjoy the interaction, looking back on it with fond memories, while ten years later Taylor still woke up in the middle of the night regretting things she’d said. 

  
  


Karlie took a swig from the flask, taking with it a sharp intake of breath in reaction to the alcohol, “Never got to do anything like this in college. I was as focused on my studies then as I had been in high school. Never got to do the whole frat party thing, or getting so drunk you finally found the courage to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.”

She took another swig before holding the flask out to Taylor, “What about you? How was your college experience?”

Taylor felt the butterflies in her chest react as for a moment her fingers brushed against Karlie’s, “Uh, I didn’t go to college.”

“That’s right. You signed with a record label right after high school. That must have felt so surreal.”

“It was. But I’ve enjoyed every moment of it.”

Karlie nodded, “I feel the same about motherhood. Before I had James, I didn’t know what I wanted. I let others tell me what to do, let them decide who I should be. But when I held my son I realized I could choose. That I had every right to have a say in my life.”

Her fingers played at the sides of the flask as she paused in thought, “Even though my parents threatened to disown me if I kept the baby I finally knew what I wanted. It was rough, but I’ve never regretted the decision.”

Karlie asked if Taylor wanted to see a photo. Pulling out her phone she showed her background which had an image of the boy. He looked like a miniature Karlie, same blue eyes, same golden hair. He even had the same little mole on his cheek. It was eerie, but cute.

“Eerie, right?” Karlie laughed as she looked at the image, “sometimes I look at him and think he’s past me come back to haunt me. But he’s a lot more confident than I was at that age. And a lot more daring.”

She showed Taylor more images of the boy. One of him lying on his back in the grass with band aids covering his legs as he smile widely at the camera.

“Only one of those band aids was actually needed. The rest were “For his image.” She laughed lightly, “I don’t want you to think I’m a bad mom.”

Another image showed him standing at a kitchen counter covered in flour. Both him and the counter.

“We were baking cookies,” explained Karlie, “he loves trying new things in the kitchen. Yesterday we made pumpkin spice cookies.”

“Really? Can you send me the recipe?”

It was out before she realized what she was asking.

But Karlie smiled like it wasn’t a big deal, “Sure, what’s your number?”

Taylor somehow managed to forget her own number as by her third attempt Karlie just asked for her phone.

“I’ll put in my number.”

The glow from the cellphone made her look like an Impressionist painting as she input the number then smiled as she handed it back.

“I sent myself a text so I have your number too, just in case you get busy after this and forget to text me.”

As if she could ever forget to text Karlie. She wanted to check her phone to make sure it was actually there but made herself put her phone away as they went back to staring at the football field.

They sat in silence for a time as the cool breeze managed to cool down the heat the alcohol had ignited in Taylor’s chest.

When she looked over Karlie was smiling with her eyes half closed.

“I wish I had had a friend like Abigail in school. You two were always so cute together.” She leaned over so that her shoulder bumped Taylor’s, “I don’t mean that in the way you think. I didn’t ever listen to those rumors about you two. You and her just had a special connection that other people didn’t understand. Like Diana and Anne from Green Gables.”

Karlie let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on Taylor’s shoulder.

“You know, since neither of us had the whole, “college experience” if you ever wanted to do the whole “discovering yourself” I would be open,” she paused to spin her hands in front of her like she was unwinding yarn, “I’m not trying to put you on the spot. I’m just saying, if you ever wanted to test any hypothesis you might have had I’m willing to be the pig.”

Taylor felt her stomach flutter as her mind reminded her it was the alcohol talking. Karlie didn’t mean a word of what she was saying. What she was implying.

But Taylor was just as drunk as she felt herself lean down as her lips softly pressed against Karlie’s. 

___

Taylor’s head was pounding the next day as she took a long swig of her coffee, grateful for the liquid and her friend sitting across from her.

Abigail had called her up, wanting all the details from the night before. Taylor of course relayed everything to the best of her abilities. When she was done she took another long drink of her coffee.

When she lowered her cup she found her friend to be staring at her with a gaping mouth.

“What?”

“And then what?”

“What, what?”

“What happened after the kiss?”

“Nothing. I called her an Uber and she went home.”

“Has she texted you yet?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Check your phone.”

“Abigail, she has no reason to text me. It’s not like me having the cookie recipe is a life or death situation.”

Abigail startled her as she hit her hand against the table, “Taylor, she put her number in your phone then texted her own phone to and I quote, ‘Make sure you don’t forget to text me.’ “

Taylor shook her head. Abigail was making far too much of this. She told her friend as much as Abigail let out a frustrated groan as she gripped the air in front of her like it was Taylor’s throat.

“You are so blind. It’s all so obvious. How are you missing all these clues?”

Her friend held up her hand as she started to count off on her fingers, “Here are the facts: For someone who never actually hung out with you regularly Karlie sure remembered a lot about you from the past and knows a lot about you in the present. She said she played the same song as you did as a reply to your message and do you recall why you played that song?”

Taylor pressed her lips together as she looked off to the side.

“Because we watched that episode of Glee together where Santana confessed to Britney and you got it into your head that it was the perfect confession song. I still don’t see how, but you managed to perform it and she actually got the message and sent her reply. How do you not see that she was just as obsessed with you as you were with her?

“And that’s not even mentioning how jealous her boyfriend was of you.”

Taylor let out a snort, “Even though I had no chance with her.”

Abigail folded her arms, “I actually don’t think that was the case now.”

Taylor frowned.

No. It couldn’t be.

Could it?

Her phone went off as Abigail let out an excited squeal that startled Taylor as she almost spilled her coffee.

“Check it.”

“Fine. But it’s not--.”

Abigail noticed the way she stared at her phone as she leaned around the table to check the screen, “It’s her, isn’t it?”

It was.

“What does it say?”

Taylor could feel her pulse in her throat as she turned the screen so her friend could read it along with her.

Abigail read it aloud, “Hey, it’s Karlie. I had a lot of fun catching up with you. Hope we can do it again sometime.”

The phone buzzed again.

“Almost forgot. Here’s the recipe.”

A link followed.

“Oh. My. God,” Abigail said the words like she’d just witnessed the greatest thing ever.

But Taylor did not see it as she flatly replied, “She is just being nice and getting her obligation with the recipe out of the way.”

Abigail looked incredulous, “Excuse me? Did we read the same text? She said “Almost forgot.” As in, she first wanted to let you know what a great time she had and how she wanted to do it again. You need to text her back.”

“No. I’m not going down this road again,” she set her phone face down on the table to emphasize her decision, “I spent all of high school following her around like a love sick puppy and that got me nowhere.”

“Because you never actually talked to her. You just hung around the sidelines like some kind of stalker. ”

“And I don’t want to do that again.”

“Come on, Taylor. Karlie is reaching out, again, don’t push her away this time. That’s what you always did in high school. Any time she would get close you’d run. You’d quit the basketball team, or ask for a partner reassignment in biology class, or you’d volunteer to drive your brother to soccer practice instead of going to band club.”

Taylor frowned at the reality of her friend’s words.

She had run away a lot. Fear of getting close to Karlie and having her push her away had scared her. She would rather have kept her at a distance where it was safe and she could tell herself the only reason Karlie didn’t notice her was because they hadn’t had any chances to get to know one another better.

“You were the one putting the space between you and Karlie. Not her. And don’t say it had anything to do with fearing Cory. If you’d actually wanted to give it a try the boy would not have kept you away.”

Seeing she wasn’t moving, Abigail stuck out her lip in a pout, “You are totally blowing your shot here.”

“Am not.”

Her phone went off again.

“Is that?”

Abigail started to jitter as Taylor stared at the screen.

The message read, “I hope I didn’t bring up any bad memories for you last night. I know high school wasn’t the easiest for you, especially because of how Cory treated you.

“I really don’t know what his issue was. I was always telling him to leave you alone. I guess he just didn’t like how often he found me looking at you.”

Taylor’s eyes widened as Abigail grabbed the phone.

“What?”

A short skim later she was squealing, “OMG, is she actually admitting--.”

Another buzz.

Abigail almost dropped the phone before handing it across to Taylor. But her brain wasn’t working anymore as she stared at the screen.

“Taylor, read it!”

Her mind rebooted as the words started to make sense again.

“At the time I thought I just admired you, that I really just wanted to be your friend. But Cory picked up on something I didn’t notice till later. If I had realized sooner what my feelings actually were I never would have stayed with him. I never would have let you go.”

Sad face.

The text actually ended with a sad emoji.

Taylor lowered the phone as she stared at the back wall in a daze, “What even is happening?”

“Looks like someone finally managed to get up the courage to confess to you. That must have been some kiss.”

It wasn’t.

It was just a light peck on the lips. Karlie’s lips had been soft but Taylor’s had been chapped and if she was honest, a little moist from how many times she’d licked them before getting up the courage. Karlie probably felt like she’d gone back to middle school with spin the bottle and its sloppy kisses.

Another buzz,

“Sorry to dump all this on you now. I guess just being back at school made all those old feelings come up again.”

Abigail was shaking Taylor as she screamed at acceptable indoor volume, “Do you know what this means? Do you realize what she’s admitting?”

A pause before another buzz.

“Seeing you again made it feel like no time had passed at all. I know the night ended in a weird place with me making things awkward by getting drunk, but if it’s not totally a repulsive idea to you, I wouldn’t mind a second chance. And maybe we could actually manage a less awkward kiss.”

Flirty wink emoji.

The executable in Taylor’s brain was completely shut down as Abigail grabbed her phone.

“I’m going to text her back yes. No. A hell yes!”

Taylor grabbed the phone before her friend could hit send.

Abigail looked disappointed, “You have to text her. Girl is pouring out her heart to you and all she’s getting is radio silence. You need to put her out of her misery.”

Taylor stared at her phone screen. She wanted to say yes. God did she want to say yes. But part of her couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.

Somehow she had to be reading these texts wrong. She had to be missing something. There was no way any of this was real. She was still asleep. She had been in an accident on her way back from the reunion and was lying in a coma.

There was no way this was actually happening.

She felt a sting on her arm as she let out a sharp, Ow!

Abigail glared at her, holding her fingers in a threatening pinching motion as she said, “This isn’t a dream. It’s real and you need to tell that girl how you feel. Now, before she comes to her senses and realizes what a huge dork you are.”

The flood of texts had gone silent as if Karlie had tossed her phone aside in frustration. As if she had left it behind before going out to walk off the balcony of her home to end her misery in not having received a reply.

“You have been waiting for this moment since sophomore year of school. Are you seriously going to let this opportunity pass you by?”

Over the speakers, like a taunt, Close by Nick Jonas started to play.

_Ain’t going backwards_

_Won’t ask for space_

_‘cause space is just a word made up by someone who’s afraid to get too_

_Close_

That was her. That had been her every time she’d had a chance to get close to Karlie.

Taking in a breath she let it out slowly before opening the keyboard for her text app.

“Hey, it’s Taylor. I would like to get together again.”

Her finger hovered over the send button.

Should she say more?

Should she say less?

She definitely shouldn’t say “it’s Taylor.” Of course it was Taylor.

Before she could start erasing Abigail pressed her thumb down on the pad as she heard the sound of the text being sent.

“Abigail!”

“You’re welcome. You would have spent an hour trying to find the best arrangement of words to put down and in the end you wouldn’t have sent anything.”

Before she could retort about how that wasn’t true, even though they both knew it was, the phone went off again.

‘Great. I can’t wait. When works for you? I have this Wednesday free. James has soccer practice and I don’t have to pick him up till six.”

“Do it. Tell her that works for you.”

‘But we were--.”

“Forget it. We do that every Wednesday. This is your chance to finally build something with Karlie. Don’t blow this. Say yes.”

Pressing her lips together tightly she typed in the words, “That works for me.” Then sent it without Abigail needing to press the button for her.

They both waited with baited breath before the alert went off.

“Great! I’ll send you the address of the coffee shop near James’ school. We can catch up more.”

Then Wednesday in a café she watched it begin again.

The End


	2. epilogue

Epilogue

James ran across the soccer field as his coach called out orders from the side lines. The opposing team was hot on his heels but their threat did not slow him as he made his way straight to the goal line. Bringing back his foot he sent the ball flying as a moment later he heard the ref’s whistle blow as the crowd cheered.

GOAL!

As him and his team ran back across the field one of his teammates slowed to jog alongside him, “Dude, who’s the lady that’s been coming with your mom to our games? Is she like your mom’s girlfriend or something?”

James’ mom hadn’t said anything like that. Not yet. Right now they were just “hanging out” They had been for two months before she’d started to attend his games.

Before James could answer his friend’s question, a boy on the rival team let out a derisive snort as he asked, “You gonna have two mom’s now?” The way he said it made it sound like he found the thought disturbing.

James’ fist clenched as he growled, “Better to have two moms than one of your dad.”

His teammate let out an “Ooh” as the rival player frowned harshly.

“Guess your mom gave up on trying to find a guy.”

“Understandable with all the guys out there like your dad.”

The ref’s whistle sounded a moment later as a scuffle started on the field. In the center of it were James and the rival player.

It didn’t take the coach’s and ref long to separate the boys, they were only ten, but even apart James continued to thrash as he ordered the other boy, “Keep my mom’s name out of your mouth.”

The other boy sneered as he said, “I would think you’d be more upset with what that lesbian’s doing to your mom with *her* mouth.”

It was only because of their size that the coaches were able to keep the two boys apart as they swung at the air trying to reach the other.

Both boys were benched as James stomped past the seat, pushing through the crowd as he headed back to where his mom and her friend were watching the game.

Karlie was standing, worry in her eyes as she approached her son.

“Is everything okay? What happened?”

His eyes shifted from her to the other woman before going back to his mom.

“Nothing,” he scuffed his foot on the ground, “I’m out the rest of the game. Can we just go home?”

She nodded as the other woman started to take down the chairs they’d been sitting on. As they moved to the parking lot James took his mother’s hand as he leaned his head against her side.

‘I love you, Mom.”

She smiled down at him as she squeezed his hand.

“I love you too, Marshmallow.”

Turning his head, he looked over at the other woman who gave him a gentle smile. She looked surprised as he took her hand.

“Thanks for coming to my game, Taylor. I really like having you around. You make my mom really happy.”

Taylor looked like she was going to cry as she pressed her lips together and nodded.

On their way back Karlie picked up ice cream for them to eat as they watched a movie at home. James sat between the two women, eventually falling asleep on Taylor who looked at the sleeping boy in awe, like one does when a cat falls asleep on your lap.

“I’m taking a picture,” whispered Karlie as she started to look around without moving too much, “Where did I put my phone?”

Taylor motioned with her chin, “You left it on the entry table.”

Karlie shifted out from under the leg her son had lopped over her before heading off to get her phone. A moment later she came back as she told Taylor to smile, Or “No wait, look normal. Like this is completely candid.”

Taylor looked off to the side looking like someone who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Karlie laughed lightly as she took the image.

Later she would print out the image and post it in her scrapbook with the title “Taylor and James bonding.”

It was an image Taylor would often request to have removed, “I look so awkward” an objection Karlie would always refuse as she reminded her, “It’s not the only one.”

And it wasn’t.

Nor was it the only image of Taylor and James spending time together.

Over the years other images joined that one. Captured memories of Taylor helping James with his homework, both looking frustrated. Images of the pair and Karlie out on hikes. Climbing rocks. Mountain biking. Canoeing.

Years and years of memories filled computer drives as the family grew. Images of James walking Karlie down the aisle as he gave her over to Taylor who had started to bawl as soon as the wedding march had started.

There were multiple images of the mothers posing with their son, some with friends, some with his dates for prom and homecoming. Both of them sharing his special moments like his graduation day, the day he announced his engagement, the day he gave the news his wife was pregnant.

Though it had taken ten years for the pair to realize their feelings for one another, it was nothing compared to the eternity they spent together living happily ever after. 

The End


	3. bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlie's sophmore year birthday party

Sophomore year Karlie had a girl-boy birthday party in her parent’s basement. No parents allowed.

Without the adult supervision hormonal teens got up to uncovering the usual question of “what are lips for if not this” as they opted to play spin the bottle.

Karlie was the first one up as she watched the bottle spin round and round, finally coming to stop as it pointed across the circle to a girl with curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Taylor Swift.

She had a few classes with the girl who had a smile that could light their whole town. She was cute, not in the puppy dog kind of way, but in a way that made Karlie’s heart ache with longing. A longing for what she didn’t know, but she felt like she might find out as she watched the girl’s face go red.

Before her own heart could flutter with anticipation Cory grabbed the bottle as he said, “You need to spin again. Girls don’t kiss girls.”

She didn’t have a chance to object as he spun it again. This time it landed on him.

He looked pleased as he pulled her off to the closet for “7 minutes of heaven.”

The kissing was…interesting. At the end her lips felt soggy and stretched like salt water taffy.

Before they left the closet he asked if she’d be his girlfriend. He was cute…for a boy. And he would make her parents happy.

She agreed.

It was not like it would last.

High school relationships never lasted.

As they came out Cory, grabbed her hand, lifting it above his head like she was a prize he had just claimed. His friends cheered for him as he left her to join them as he relayed to them all that had happened in the closet.

While they carried on, her eyes wandering over to the girl with the curls. She was in a corner talking with her red haired friend. The blonde’s face was still red, making her pink lips stand out more.

Karlie wondered what lip gloss she wore to make them sparkle like that.

She would have rather found that out than kiss Cory. But then she was sure there was time for that later. Things with Cory couldn’t last forever.

A week later they were still together. Before she knew it a year had passed and she was wearing his letter jacket around school like he’d claimed her.

He joined her family for meals and as she eventually realized she’d trapped herself in something she’d never wanted to be a part of.

Girls may not have kissed girls, but she wished she had tried.


End file.
